


The Runaway Bride

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: Pansy saves Ginny from being miserable on her wedding day. How? By making her more miserable.





	The Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



Given the nature of the wedding and who was getting married, Pansy thought it would have been harder to sneak into the bride’s dressing room. It wasn’t. All she’d had to do was grab a display of flowers, keep her face hidden and now she was hiding behind a curtain and staring as Ginny Weasley applied the last touches of makeup to her face.

“You can come out now, Pansy,” Ginny announces as she applies the last touch of lipstick to her lips. “I know you’re there.”

Pansy keeps from wincing but can’t help cursing. “Bollocks! How did you know I was here?

Ginny laughs, a hearty laugh that Pansy can’t help but find endearing. 

“I know everyone in the wedding party, Pansy,” Ginny tells her as she carefully swivels in her chair so they’re facing each other. “I know what they look like and what they’re wearing. And you, in that hideously ugly purple gown, you stand out like a dragon on a Quidditch pitch.”

“This dress is NOT hideous,” Pansy protests as she stomps her foot and all six inches of stiletto heel on the ground. “It cost the equivalent of 20 Galleons in muggle London.”

“And you wore it to my wedding,” Ginny points out. “My wedding where everyone in the Wizarding World is going to be in the audience, everyone who saw and heard you say we should have given up Harry to Voldemort.”

“Well,” Pansy is defiant, she won’t let Weasley get her down. “I was right about him, wasn’t I? He wasn’t exactly in a hurry to get back together with you, was he?”

Ginny has a firm grip on her emotions, not even a sniffle escapes. “So it didn’t work out, it’s not like my life is over. Or didn’t you notice, I’m getting married today.”

“Yes, well it’s a good thing this is a Wizarding wedding,” Pansy points out, trying to land even the tiniest of barbs. “The muggles have laws against incest.”

“It isn’t incest, Pansy,” Ginny answers back, her temper obviously starting to rise. “Just because Blaise’s mother is married to my father, that doesn’t make us siblings, just step-siblings.”

“It’s still creepy,” Pansy points out. “I mean, your father is her ninth husband and you can’t tell me you don’t harbor any suspicions about how your mother died.”

“I do have suspicions,” Ginny answers, “but she was out of the country when mum died. There wasn’t any proof.”

“She used a slow acting poison, a hard to find derivative of Nightshade,” Pansy replies. “It’s how she killed her third husband.”

Ginny is pale as a ghost now, horrified at what she’s hearing. She wants to call Pansy a liar but she knows it’s the truth. Pansy may be many things, but a liar isn’t one of them. And as for her step-mother, the woman does have a reputation.

“What do you want me to do,” Ginny asks, her voice tiny, weak and broken.

“Come away with me,” Pansy tells her. “Your father is already lost. If I know your step-mother, she’s already set his death in motion.”

“I can’t,” Ginny pleads. “He’s my father!”

“He’s already dead,” Pansy shoots back. “He just doesn’t know it. Do you think you can keep him safe? Forever? She’ll find a way to get to him, she always does. It’s her nature.”

“Why are you doing this,” Ginny asks. “You’ve never liked me, I’ve never liked you.”

“Because I remember that last year at Hogwarts,” Pansy says with a wry smile. “I remember the things you did to keep your friends safe.”

Ginny can only stare in disbelief. She didn’t think anyone knew what she did that last year at Hogwarts. She didn’t think anyone knew why Harry really broke up with her or why she was really marrying Blaise Zabini. Ginny’s life was crumbling around her, falling to the floor in shattered pieces like so much broken crockery and she didn’t know what to do.

That’s when Pansy kissed her.

“Pansy, what are you doing,” Ginny practically shrieks. Not because of the kiss, it was a very warm, sensuous kiss, it was just so unexpected.

“Giving you an out, Weasley,” Pansy tells her as she lays her hand on Ginny’s side, halfway between her shoulder and her breasts, pulling her in close as she does so. “Run away from here, run away from your life. I’m not promising you happiness or joy or love. But I can give you better then you’ll get here.”

“But why,” Ginny asks, totally overwhelmed and confused at what’s happening.

“You weren’t the only one who got broken during the war, Ginny,” Pansy whispers as she gives her another kiss, this one softer, more gentle. “My parents were going to marry me off, to some home schooled brute from Wales whose parents are followers of the Dark Lord. It wasn’t something I wanted, at all and so I searched for anything to get out of it and this is what happened.”

“You’re a lesbian,” Ginny asks as she fights the urge to stare at Pansy’s lips and ignore where her hands are located. “Isn’t that a little convenient, Pansy?”

“Maybe,” Pansy tells her, “Maybe I’m bisexual, I don’t know. But I do know we both deserve better then what we’re getting.”

“You know if we do this, people will never stop talking about us, even if it doesn’t last,” Ginny says, her resistance crumbling far faster then she could have ever expected.

“People are talking about us now,” Pansy replies. “I’m an outcast and you’re the girl who broke Harry Potter’s heart.”

Ginny sighs and tries to fight back the tears that are threatening to escape. This isn’t what she wanted, not at Hogwarts and certainly not after. She doesn’t have her family, she doesn’t have Harry, she doesn’t even have Quidditch, Harry saw to that.

“I know you can’t promise we’ll be happy,” Ginny says with a start, “but can you promise we won’t be miserable?”

“That, I can promise,” Pansy says with a winning smile before planting a lipstick smearing kiss on Ginny’s lips. “Now let’s get out of here, before we’re discovered.”

“Should I change,” Ginny asks as she and Pansy get to their feet.

“No,” Pansy says with a smirk and a smile. “I may not be able to make you happy, but I can certainly give you a honeymoon.”


End file.
